gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Generation
Super Smash Bros. Generation is another installment in the Super Smash Bros. series. KO Sound Effects KO Sound Effects Alex Sandra Robinson * Ko Sound 1: Ow! * Ko Sound 2 : Ooh * Screen Ko Sound: Ahhh * Star Ko Sound: Ugh! Melissa Wells * KO sound 1: Bugger * KO sound 2: *Grunts* * Screen KO sound: Woah! * Star KO sound : Ooh List of Playable Characters Real Life People Universe *'Chandler Barton' *Helen Emma Pearson *'Charlotte Ferry' *Jessica Ferry *'Melissa Wells ' *Ceara Mcerlean *'Tanya Tomsett ' *'Lauryn Vincent ' *Lucy Edwards *'Chelsea Carlii Edwards ' *'Ellie Danneau ' *'Daniel Burton ' *'Reece Loughran ' *'Bradley Baldock ' *Alex Sandra Robinson *'Saul Chandler' *'Chloe Mugridge ' *'Lisa Wilson ' *'Leah Rose Syms' *'Aaron Quacoe' *'Ronald Page' *'Rosie Nicholls' *'Rachel Traylen' *'Nicky Hill' *'Amy Leonard' *'Sarah Louise Mcevoy' *'Sacha Bonning Parker' *'Katie Hull' *'Erin Hull ' *'Kerrie Smith' *'Steven Pittock ' *Philip Robinson *'Juilet Owden' *'Christy Yardley' * Callie Goshawk * Paris Holt * Nikki Wizotski * Tinika Lowdell * Beth Taylor * Kiri Baxter * Nelia Bernardo SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *Sandy Cheeks Star Wars Universe *Ahsoka Tano *Barriss Offee *Padme Amidala * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Universe *Shazza the Dingo *Naomi the Dingo Crash Bandicoot Universe *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Daisy *Rosalina Donkey Kong Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong The Legend of Zelda Universe *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Young Link *Toon Link Metroid Universe *Samus/Zero Suit Samus Yoshi Universe *Yoshi Kirby Universe *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede Star Fox Universe *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal Pokémon Universe *Pikachu *Pokémon Trainer/Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Pichu *Mewtwo *Gardevoir F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon Rayman Universe *Rayman *Mr.Dark *Rabbid *Globox Earthbound/Mother Universe *Lucas *Ness Ice Climber Universe *Ice Climbers Fire Emblem Universe *Ike *Marth *Roy Game & Watch Universe *Mr. Game & Watch WarioWare Universe *Wario Kid Icarus Universe *Pit Pikmin Universe *Olimar R.O.B. Universe *R.O.B. Metal Gear Universe *Snake Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream *Shadow *Blaze *Silver *Dr. Eggman *Were Sonic Ghosts 'N Goblins Universe *Arthur *Firebrand *Prin Prin Power Stone Universe *Edward Falcon *Ayame *Ryoma *Rouge *Wang-Tang *Gunrock *Galuda *Jack *Pete *Gourmand *Julia *Accel *Mel *Pride Falcon *Kraken *Valgas The Powerpuff Girls Universe *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Universe *Ami *Yumi The Simpsons Universe *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Krusty the Clown Family Guy Universe *Peter Griffin Megaman Universe *Megaman *Roll *Protoman Megaman Legends Universe *Megaman Volnutt *Tron Bonne *Servbot Megaman X Universe *X *Zero Dead Rising Universe *Frank West Resident Evil Universe *Chirs Redfield *Jill Valentine *Albert Wesker *Nemesis T-Type Ruby Heart Universe *Ruby Heart Son Son Universe *Son Son Amingo Universe *Amingo Norimaro Universe *Norimaro Marvel Super Heroes Universe *Spider-Man *Iron Man *Captain America *Hulk *Shuma-Gorath *Dormammu *War Machine *Wolverine *Deadpool *Venom *Doctor Doom *Super-Skrull *Magneto *Storm *Thor Street Fighter Universe *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Dan *Sakura *Akuma *M.Bison *Zangief *Dhalsim *Guile *Cammy *Alex *Ibuki *Makoto Final Fight Universe *Cody *Guy *Mike Hagger Onimusha Universe *Kaijin No Soki Darkstalkers Universe *Felicia *Morrigan *B.B.Hood *Anakaris *Hsien-Ko Rival Schools Universe *Batsu Kingdom Hearts Universe *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *King Mickey *Riku Super Mario Bros.Z Universe *Mecha Sonic *Mecha Mario Samba De Amigo Universe *Amigo *Amiga *Linda *Rio Quiz Nanairo Dreams Universe *Saki Omokane Viewtiful Joe Universe *Viewtiful Joe Okami Universe *Amaterasu Devil May Cry Universe *Dante Banjo - Kazooie Universe *Banjo & Kazooie Shantae Universe *Shantae *Risky Boots Disney's Fireball Universe *Drossel Von Flugel DragonBall Z Universe *Goku *Vegeta Garfield Universe *Garfield Science Ninja Gatchaman Universe *Ken The Eagle *Jun The Swan *Joe The Condor Neo-Human Casshan Universe *Casshan Hurricane Polimar Universe *Polimar Tekkaman The Space Knight Universe *Tekkaman Yatterman Universe *Yatterman-1 *Yatterman-2 *Doronjo Karas Universe *Karas Gyakuten Ipptsuman Universe *Ipptsuman Tekkaman Blade Universe *Tekkaman Blade The Genie Family Universe *Hakushon Daimaou List of Bosses *Master Hand (Classic Mode & Boss Battles Only) *Crazy Hand (Classic Mode & Boss Battles Only) *Petey Piranha *Rayquaza *Porky *Ridley *Meta Ridley *Dark Gaia:1st Form/Final Form *Cyber-Akuma *Janemba/Super Janemba *Hirudegarn *Yami:1st Form (Classic Mode & Boss Battles Only) *Yami:2nd Form (Classic Mode & Boss Battles Only) *Yami:Final Form (Classic Mode & Boss Battles Only) *Pharaoh Walker *Dr. Erode *Apocalypse *Onslaught:Normal Form/Mighty Hand Form *Abyss:1st Form/2nd Form/Final Form *Galactus (Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, & Boss Battles Only) *Unicorn Demon *Dragon *Satan *Astaroth *Shielder *Cerberus *Gassuto *Ohme *Beelzebub *Lucifer *Cockatrice *Giant Barnacle *Death Worm *Hydra *Freon *Nebrios *Sardius *Earthler *Death Curse *Vermillus *Dark Astaroth *Hades *Chariot (Type 27) *Hangedman (Type 041) *Hermit (Type 6803) *Magician (Type 0) *Judgement (Type 28) *Hierophant (Type B 05) *Tower (Type 8000) *Strength (Type 205) *Emepror (Type α) *Death (Type 0011) *Fool (Type 0028) *Sun (Type 8830) *Wheel of Fate (Type 0000) *Justice (Type 0053) *The Lovers (Type 6805) *The Empress (Type 1210) *Temperance (Type 0483) *The Star (Type 0001) *The World (Type β) 1st Form/2nd Form/Final Form List of Enemies *Koopa Troopa (Green) *Koopa Troopa (Red) *Paratroopa (Red) *Paratroopa (Green) *Goomba *Paragoomba *Giant Goomba *Hammer Bro *Fire Bro *Boomerang Bro *Ice Bro *Dry Bones *Magickoopa *Zombie *Blue Devil *Woody Pig *Goblin *Skeleton Murderer *Orc Man *Skull Dragon *Red Alloy (Multi-Man Generation Only) *Blue Alloy (Multi-Man Generation Only) *Yellow Alloy (Multi-Man Generation Only) *Green Alloy (Multi-Man Generation Only) *Male Wire Frame (Multi-Man Generation Only) *Female Wire Frame (Multi-Man Generation Only) List of Items *Smash Ball *Assist Trophy *Poké Ball *Hammer *Starman *Green Shell *HotHead *Bob-Bomb *Bumper *Sandbag *Golden Hammer *Smoke Ball *Gooey Bomb *Food *Maximum Tomato *Mr. Saturn *Ray Gun *Beam Sword *Banana Peel *Dragoon Parts *Home-Run Bat *Containers *Super Scope *Franklin Badge *Blast box *Screw Attack Badge *Key (Adventure Mode Only) *Trophy Stand (Adventure Mode Only) *Stock Ball (Adventure Mode Only) List of Stages *Peach's Castle (N64):Super Mario 64 *Mushroom Kingdom (N64):Super Mario Bros. *Princess Peach's Castle (Melee):Super Mario 64 *Rainbow Cruise (Melee):Super Mario 64 *Mario Bros. (Brawl):Mario Bros. *Mushroom Kingdom (Melee):Super Mario Bros. *Mushroom Kingdom II (Melee):Super Mario Bros. 2 *Mushroom Kingdom III:Super Mario Bros. 3 *Delfino Plaza (Brawl):Super Mario Sunshine *Galaxy Tour:Super Mario Galaxy *Rumble Falls (Brawl):Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *75m (Brawl):Donkey Kong *Congo Jungle (N64):Donkey Kong Country *Kongo Jungle (Melee):Donkey Kong Country *Jungle Japes (Melee):Donkey Kong Country *Distant Planet:Pikmin *Kirby Beta Stage 1 (N64):Super Smash Bros. *Kirby Beta Stage 2 (N64):Super Smash Bros. *Brinstar Depths (Melee):Metroid *Seffron City (N64):Pokémon *Poké Floats (Melee):Pokémon *Spear Pillar (Brawl):Pokémon *Brinstar (Melee):Metroid *Yoshi's Story (Melee):Yoshi's Story *Metal Mario's Stage (N64):Super Smash Bros. *Final Destination (N64):Super Smash Bros. *Final Destination (Melee):Super Smash Bros. Melee *Final Destination (Brawl):Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Battlefield (N64):Super Smash Bros. *Battlefield (Melee):Super Smash Bros. Melee *Battlefield (Brawl):Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Shadow Mose Island (Brawl):Metal Gear *Skyworld (Brawl):Kid Icarus *Warioware,Inc. (Brawl):Warioware *Mario Circuit (Brawl):Mario Kart *Icicle Mountain (Melee):Ice Climber *Summit (Brawl):Ice Climber *Castle Sigege (Brawl):Fire Emblem *Sequin Land:Shantae *Scuttle Town:Shantae *Destiny Islands:Kingdom Hearts *Hallow Baston:Kingdom Hearts *Twlight Town:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Disney Castle:Kingdom Hearts II *Sector Z (N64):Star Fox *Corneria (Melee):Star Fox *Venom (Melee):Star Fox *Lylat Cruise (Brawl):Star Fox *Hyrule Castle (N64):The Legend of Zelda *Temple (Melee):The Legend of Zelda *Great Bay (Melee):The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Bridge of Eldin (Brawl):The Legend of Zelda: Twlight Princess *Green Hill Zone (Brawl):Sonic The Hedgehog *Casino Night Zone:Sonic The Hedgehog 2 *Angel Island Zone:Sonic The Hedgehog 3 *Ice Cap Zone:Sonic The Hedgehog 3 *Mushroom Hill Zone:Sonic & Knuckles *Flat Zone (Melee):Game & Watch *Flat Zone 2 (Brawl):Game & Watch *SpringField:The Simpsons *Quahog:Family Guy *Spiral Mountain:Banjo - Kazooie *Smashville (Brawl):Animal Crossing *Townsville:The Powerpuff Girls *Rainbow Road:Mario Kart *Mute City (Melee):F-Zero *Big Blue (Melee):F-Zero *Port Town Aero Drive (Brawl):F-Zero *Maracas City:Samba De Amigo *Yoshi's Island (N64):Yoshi's Story *Yoshi's Island (Brawl):Yoshi's Island *Dream Land (N64):Kirby *Green Greens (Melee):Kirby *Fountain of Dreams (Melee):Kirby *Halberd (Brawl):Kirby *Yoshi's Island (Melee):Super Mario World *Mushroomy Kingdom (Brawl):Super Mario Bros. *Luigi's Mansion (Brawl):Luigi's Mansion *Onett (Melee):Earthbound *Fourside (Melee):Earthbound *New Pork City (Brawl):Earthbound *Saturn Valley:Earthbound *Pokémon Stadium (Melee):Pokémon *Pokémon Stadium 2 (Brawl):Pokémon *Wasteland:Casshan *Yatterman's Workshop:Yatterman *Washinkyo,Amehon:Hurricane Polimar *Galactor Base:Gatchaman *Burning Wasteland:Casshan *Las Vegas:Yatterman *Daigo Temple (Cherry Blossom):Onimusha:Dawn of Dreams *Gesellschaft (Clear Skies):Mega Man Legends *Aensland Castle:Darkstalkers *Uncharted Region of China:Street Fighter *Daigo Temple (Moonlight):Onimusha:Dawn of Dreams *Gesellschaft (Storm):Mega Man Legends *Orbital Ring System Cargo Bay:Tekkaman Blade *Willamette Parkview Mall:Dead Rising *The Daily Bugle:Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier:Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Asgard:Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Hand Hideout:Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Danger Room:Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3 *Movie Land:Viewtiful Joe *Rainbow Village:Quiz Nanairo Dreams *Felicity House:Darkstalkers *Londo:Power Stone *Oedo:Power Stone *Mahdad:Power Stone *Mutsu:Power Stone *Tong-Ang:Power Stone *Dawnovilta:Power Stone *Manches:Power Stone *Dullstown:Power Stone *Skull Haven:Power Stone *Avalon Island:Power Stone *Cemetery:Super Ghouls 'N Ghosts *Forbidden Forest:Super Ghouls 'N Ghosts *Demon Village:Ultimate Ghosts 'N Goblins *Skull Fortress:Mega Man *Central Highway:Mega Man X *Kattelox Island:Mega Man Legends *Tricell Laboratory:Resident Evil *Metro City:Final Fight *Picochat (Brawl):Picochat *Ark of Yamato:Okami *Fate of the Earth:Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *S.H.I.E.L.D. Air Show:Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3 *City That Never Sleeps:Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3 *Bonne Wonderland:Mega Man Legends *Shadowland:Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3 *Demon Village Redux:Ghost 'N Goblins *Chaos at Tricell:Resident Evil *Days of Future Past:Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3 *Asgard Sea of Space:Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3 *Training Stage:Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Alternate Outfits & Colors Mario *Red *White:Fire Mario *Blue *Yellow *Brown *Green *Light Blue:Shadow Mario *Herald:Mario *Alternate:NES Mario Link *Green *Red *Blue *White *Yellow *Black:Dark Link *Herald:Link *Alternate:NES Link Sonic *Blue *Black:Palette Swap *Yellow:Palette Swap *Green:Palette Swap *Red:Palette Swap *Herald:Sonic *Alternate:SA2 Sonic Were Sonic *Blue *Black *Yellow *Green *Red *Purple *Orange *Herald:Were Sonic *Alternate:Super Were Sonic Amingo *Orange:Pants *Brown:Pants *Blue:Pants *Red:Pants *Yellow:Pants *Gold:Pants *Green:Pants *Black:Pants *Herald:Amingo *Alternate:Mariachi Amigo *Green *Red *Blue *Yellow *Light Blue *Brown *Black *Orange *Purple *Herald:Amigo *Alternate:Space Ranger Amiga *Red *Blue *Yellow *Green *Purple *Light Blue *Pink *Black *Gray *Herald:Amiga *Alternate:Space Ranger Blossom *Pink *Red *Blue *Green *Yellow *Light Blue *Gray *Herald:Blossom *Alternate:Brick Bubbles *Light Blue *Blue *Red *Green *Yellow *Orange *Purple *Herald:Bubbles *Alternate:Boomer Buttercup *Green *Red *Blue *Yellow *Brown *Gray *Black *Orange *Herald:Buttercup *Alternate:Butch Yoshi *Green *Red *Blue *Yellow *Pink *Light Blue *Purple *Orange *Black *White *Herald:Yoshi *Alternate:SMW Yoshi Mr.Game & Watch *Black *Red *Yellow *Blue *Green *Light Blue *Herald:Mr. Game & Watch *Alternate:Fireman Game & Watch Donkey Kong *Brown *Black *Red *Blue *Green *White *Herald:Donkey Kong *Alternate:NES Donkey Kong Diddy Kong *Red *Yellow *Pink *Purple *Green *Blue *Herald:Diddy Kong *Alternate:DKC Diddy Kong Homer Simpson *Blue:Pants *Red:Pants *Green:Pants *Orange:Pants *Purple:Pants *Light Blue:Pants *Black:Pants *Herald:Homer Simpson *Alternate:Classic Homer Simpson Shadow *Red *Blue *Green *Brown *Yellow *Gray *Purple *Orange *Herald:Shadow *Alternate:Mephiles The Dark Bart Simpson *Orange *Light Blue *Red *Blue *Green *Black *White *Herald:Bart Simpson *Alternate:Bartman Amy *Red *Blue *Green *Yellow *Black *Light blue *Orange *Herald:Amy *Alternate:Sonic Rider Amy Lucas *Yellow *Brown:Claus *Red *Blue *Green *Purple *Herald:Lucas *Alternate:GBA Lucas Bowser *Green *yellow *Red *Blue *White *Brown *Herald:Bowser *Alternate:NES Bowser Kirby *Pink *Yellow *Blue *Red *Green *White *Black:Shadow Kirby *Herald:Kirby *Alternate:Classic Kirby Meta Knight *Purple *White *Red *Green *Blue *Pink *Herald:Meta Knight *Alternate:Dark Meta Knight Pikachu *Yellow *Red:Cap *Green:Headband *Blue:Goggles *Herald:Pikachu *Alternate:Ash (Pikachu Form) King Dedede *Red *Pink *Green *Purple *Blue *Brown *Herald: King Dedede *Alternate:N64 King Dedede Knuckles *Red *Black:Palette Swap *Blue:Palette Swap *Green Palette Swap *Yellow:Palette Swap *Orange:Palette *Herald:Knuckles *Alternate:Super Knuckles Tails *Yellow *Red:Palette Swap *Blue:Palette Swap *Green:Palette Swap *Orange:Palette Swap *Brown:Palette Swap *Herald:Tails *Alternate:Super Tails Toon Link *Green *Red *Blue *Purple *Brown *Black:Dark Toon Link Blaze *Purple *Red *Blue *Green *Black *Yellow *Light Blue *White Silver *Gary *Red:Palette Swap *Blue:Palette Swap *Green:Palette Swap *Black:Palette Swap *White:Palette Swap *Yellow:Palette Swap *Orange:Palette Swap Cream *Orange *Red *Blue *Green *Yellow *Purple *Light Blue Dr.Eggman *Red *Blue *Black:Eggman Nega *Green *Gray *Yellow *Brown Megaman *Blue *Pink *Green *Yellow *Red *Gray *Brown Roll *Red *Black *Pink *White *Light Blue *Blue *Green Ness *Red *White *Yellow *Green *Blue *Black Mewtwo *Purple *Red *Blue *Green *Black *Yellow *Pink *Orange Edward Falcon *Red *Blue *Yellow *Green *Gray *Black *Orange Ayame *Green *Red *Blue *Yellow *Pink *Light Blue *Purple *White *Black Ryu *White *Red *Blue *Green *Purple *Light Blue *Black:Evil Ryu Chun-Li *Blue *Red *Pink *Green *Purple *Yellow *Black Ken *Red *Blue *Yellow *Green *Light Blue *Orange *Black Sakura *Blue *Red *Green *Yellow *Pink *Light Blue *Black Linda *Pink *Red *Blue *Green *Yellow *Purple *Light Blue Rio *Yellow *Red *Blue *Green *Pink *Orange *White Servbot *Blue *Black *Light Blue *Pink *Purple *Orange *Red *Green Peter Griffin *Green:Pants *Yellow:Shirt *Light Blue:Nate Griffin *Orange:Pants & Shirt *Red:Shirt *Pink:Shirt *Blue:Pants Protoman *Red *Blue *Green *Yellow *Black *Gray *Orange Luigi *Green *Orange *Blue *Red *Gray:Fire Luigi *Purple:Waluigi Krusty the Clown *Purple *Red *Blue *Green *Yellow *White *Black *Pink Peach *Pink *Orange: Daisy *Red *Blue *Green *White Lucario *Blue *Red *White *Light Blue *Green Wario *Light Blue:Biker Suit *Red:Biker Suit *Yellow:Biker Suit *Green:Biker Suit *Black:Biker Suit *Blue:Biker Suit *Yellow:Overalls *Red:Overalls *Blue:Overalls *Green:Overalls *Brown:Overalls *White:Overalls Hakushon Daimao *White *Purple *Red *Green *Yellow *Black *Orange *Pink *Blue *Brown *Light Blue Saki Omokane *Red *Pink *Orange *White *Green *Blue *Black *Light Blue Viewtiful Joe *Red *Blue *Yellow *Black *Green *Light Blue *Orange Karas *Black *White *Red *Light Blue *Blue *Green *Gray Ken The Eagle *White *Black *Red *Green *Blue *Yellow Jun The Swan *White *Light Blue *Red *Black *Green *Blue *Gray *Yellow Casshan *White *Purple *Black *Red *Green *Blue *Yellow *Gray Joe The Condor *Red *Black *Blue *Gray *Green *Yellow *Orange Yatterman-1 *White *Black *Blue *Purple *Red *Green *Gray Yatterman-2 *Pink *Black *Yellow *Red *Purple *Green *Blue *Light Blue Doronjo *Black *Purple *Red *White *Blue *Green *Yellow *Brown Gardevoir *Green *Red *Pink *Blue *Light Blue *Purple *Black Norimaro *Purple *Green *Red *Blue *Pink *White *Black Felicia *White *Orange *Gray *Black *Red *Pink *Blue *Green *Light Blue *Purple Dante *Red *Blue *Black *Green *Gray *White *Light Blue *Purple Amaterasu *White *Gray *Black *Brown *Red *Blue *Green *Yellow Arthur *Gray *Blue *Red *Yellow *Green Shantae *Red *Blue *Green *Yellow *Pink *White *Light Blue *Black Risky Boots *Purple *Red *Blue *Green *Black *Gray *Brown *Pink *Orange False Characters *Peach *Zelda *Bowser *Samus *Giant Diddy Kong *Amingo *Amiga *Roll *Giant Servbot *Amy *Cream *Blaze *Ayame *Rouge *Chun-Li *Sakura *Tron Bonne *Julia *Linda *Rio *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Hakushon Daimaou *Saki Omokane *Jun The Swan *Yatterman-2 *Doronjo Halographic Characters *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Yoshi *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu *Luigi *Captain Falcon *Ness *Jigglypuff *Bowser *Peach *Zelda *Ice Climbers *Marth *Mr.Game & Watch *Falco *Ganondorf *Mewtwo *Wario *Meta Knight *Pit *Olimar *Lucas *Diddy Kong *Pokemon Trainer/Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard *King Dedede *Ike *Lucario *R.O.B. *Toon Link *Wolf *Snake *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream *Shadow *Blaze *Silver *Dr.Eggman *Were Sonic *Amingo *Amigo *Amiga *Linda *Rio *Megaman *Roll *Protoman *Tron Bonne *Servbot *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Homer Simpson *Krusty the Clown *Bart Simpson *Hakushon Daimaou *Ken The Eagle *Jun The Swan *Joe The Condor *Tekkaman *Casshan *Tekkaman Blade *Polimar *Yatterman-1 *Yatterman-2 *Doronjo *Karas *Ipptsuman *Edward Falcon *Ayame *Rouge *Gunrock *Galuda *Jack *Pete *Gourmand *Julia *Accel *Mel *Pride Falcon *Kraken *Saki Omokane *Viewtiful Joe *Megaman Volnutt *Ryu *Chun-li *Sakura *Ken *Dan *Cammy *Akuma *M.Bison *Zangeif *Valgas *Banjo & Kazooie Herald Characters (Vs. Galactus in Classic Mode Only) *Bowser *Ganondorf *Mewtwo *Albert Wesker *Valgas *M.Bison *Akum *Doctor Doom *Dormammu Special Moves Alex Sandra Robinson * Standard: Throws a Wine Glass * Side: Ballerina Twirl * Down: Uses Hairdryer * Up: Hula Hoop Spin * Final Smash: Super Power Punches Mario *Standard:Fireball *Side:Cape *Down:F.L.U.D.D. *Up:Super Jump Punch *Final Smash:Mario Finale Peach *Standard:Toad *Side:Peach Bomber *Down:Vegatables *Up:Peach Parasol *Final Smash:Peach Blossom Amingo *Standard:Child of the Ground *Side:Joy of Green *Down:Life Up Fruit *Up:Shout of the Wind *Final Smash:Boon of the Sun Amigo *Standard:Maraca Throw *Side:Maracas Spin *Down:Maraca Bomb *Up:Maracas Copter *Final Smash:Maracas Hammer Amiga *Standard:Tambourine Throw *Side:Amiga Bomber *Down:Tambourine Spin *Up:Tambourine Copter *Final Smash:Tambourine Tornado Yoshi *Standard:Egg Lay *Side:Egg Roll *Down:Yoshi Bomb *Up:Egg Throw *Final Smash:Super Dragon Sonic *Standard:Homing Attack *Side:Spin Dash *Down:Spin Charge *Up:Spring Jump *Final Smash:Super Sonic Megaman *Standard:Mega Buster *Side:Tornado Hold *Down:Rockball *Up:Mega Uppercut *Final Smash:Hyper Megaman Roll *Standard:Roll Buster *Side:Flower Bomb *Down:Rockball *Up:Jet Pack *Final Smash:Hyper Roll Were Sonic *Standard:Were Wallops *Side:Were Claw *Down:Were Hammer *Up:Stretchy Arm Grab *Final Smash:Earthshaker Luigi *Standard:Fireball *Side:Green Missile *Down:Luigi Cyclone *Up:Super Jump Punch *Final Smash:Negative Zone Donkey Kong *Standard:Giant Punch *Side:Headbutt *Down:Hand Slap *Up:Spinning Kong *Final Smash:Konga Beat Diddy Kong *Standard:Peanut Popgun *Side:Monkey Flip *Down:Banana Peel *Up:Rocketbarrel Boost *Final Smash:Rocketbarrel Barrage Mr.Game & Watch *Standard:Chef *Side:Judge *Down:Oil Panic *Up:Fire *Final Smash:Octopus Wario *Standard:Chomp *Side:Wario Bike *Down:Wario Waft *Up:Corkscrew *Final Smash:Wario-Man Bowser *Standard:Fire Breath *Side:Flying Slam *Down:Bowser Bomb *Up:Whirling Fortress *Final Smash:Giga Bowser R.O.B. *Standard:Robo Beam *Side:Arm Rotor *Down:Gyro *Up:Robo Burner *Final Smash:Diffusion Beam Linda *Standard:Dancer Spin *Side:Linda Bomber *Down:Butterfly Bomb *Up:Butterfly Parasol *Final Smash:Spin Tornado Rio *Standard:Musical Notes Bomb *Side:Rose Throw *Down:Rose Bomb *Up:Rio Uppercut *Final Smash:Musical Notes Bomb Blast Homer Simpson *Standard:Homer Donut Throw *Side:Gun *Down:Homer Spining Punch & Kick *Up:Homer Upper Punch *Final Smash:Heavy Roller Krusty the Clown *Standard:Cream Pie Throw *Side:Big Glove Fist *Down:Tiny Clown Car *Up:Spring Shoes Jump *Final Smash:Joy Buzzer Servbot *Standrad:Servbot Fire *Side:Exploding Paper Airplane *Down:Servbot Machine *Up:Servbot Copter *Final Smash:King Servbot Tron Bonne *Standard:Beacon Bomb *Side:Bonne Strike *Down:Servbot Launcher *Up:Spring Legs Jump *Final Smash:Lunch Rush Hakushon Daimao *Standard:Jeanie Bottle Sucking *Side:Running Belly *Down:Luggage Landing & Luggage Spell *Up:Magic Carpet *Final Smash:Super Jeanie Bottle Sucking Ken the Eagle *Standard:Bird Shoot *Side:Bird Run *Down:Random Flight *up:Eagle Rush *Final Smash:Science Ninpo:Phoenix Jun The Swan *Standard:String Bomb Bingo *Side:Lightning Kick *Down:Dancing Swan *Up:Swan Rush *Final Smash:Science Ninpo:Phoenix Casshan *Standard:Friender Call *Side:Lightning Punch *Down:Boulder Chop *Up:Shooting Star Kick *Final Smash:Super Destruction Beam Yatterman-1 *Standard:Yatter Shock *Side:Yatter Run *Down:Yatter Medium Attack *Up:Yatter Jump *Final Smash:This Week's Surprise Robots Yatterman-2 *Standard:Yatter Swing *Side:Yatter Shield *Down:Yatter Step *Up:Yatter Jump *Final Smash:This Week's Surprise Robots Zero *Standard:Hyper Zero Buster *Side:ryuenjin *Down:Hadangeki *Up:Sentsuizan *Final Smash:Dark Hold Tekkaman *Standard:Galaxy Windmill *Side:Tek Lancer *Down:Gatling Lancer *Up:Tek Win *Final Smash:Space Knight Formation Tekkaman Blade *Standard:Baselard *Side:Falchion *Down:Katzbalger *Up:Jet Boost *Final Smash:Omnidirectional Super Voltekka Polimar *Standard:Storm Kamae *Side:Hurricane Destruction Fist *Down:Razor Chain Kick *Up:3-Stage Reaction Kick *Final Smash:Illusion Destructive Fist Norimaro *Standard:Super Fantastic Treasure *Side:Powerful Rolling Arms *Down:Banana Peel Slip *Up:Great Fighting Jump *Final Smash:Ultra Variety Private Memories Ryu *Standard:Hadoken *Side:Tatsumaki Senpunkyaku *Down:Jodan Sokutou Geri *Up:Shoryuken *Final Smash:Shin Shoryuken Chun-Li *Standard:Kikoken *Side:Spinning Bird Kick *Down:Hyakuretsukyaku *Up:Tenshokyaku *Final Smash:Shinchisei Senkukyaku Saki Omokane *Standard:Load Special Ammo *Side:Hand Grenade *Down:Experimental Positron Cannon *Up:Jet Pack *Final Smash:The World's Greatest Attack Megaman Volnutt *Standard:Mega Buster *Side:Weapon Attack:Machine Gun *Down:Weapon Attack:Drill *Up:Weapon Attack:Drill Uppercut *Final Smash:Max Power Shining Laser Viewtiful Joe *Standard:Voomerang *Side:Red Hot Kick *Down:Shocking Pink *Up:Groovy Uppercut *Final Smash:Slow & Zoom in Peter Griffin *Standard:Bottle Toss *Side:Peter Lunge *Down:Fart Douken *Up:Peter Uppercut *Final Smash:Nausea Nightmare Morrigan *Standard:Soul Fist *Side:Shell Kick *Down:Vector Drain *Up:Shadow Blade *Final Smash:Darkness Illusion Felicia *Standard:Rising Slash *Side:Neko Punch *Down:Sand Splash *Up:Rolling Buckler *Final Smash:Please Help Me! B.B.Hood *Standard:Smile & Missle *Side:Shyness Strike *Down:Low Smile & Missle *Up:Cheer & Fire *Final Smash:Beatiful Memory Anakaris *Standard:Cobra Blow *Side:Mummy Drop *Down:Coffin Drop *Up:Mummy High Jump *Final Smash:Pharoah Illusion Cammy *Standard:Axle Spin Knuckles *Side:Cannon Drill *Down:Spiral Arrow *Up:Cannon Strike *Final Smash:CQC (Cammy Quick Combination) Dhalsim *Standard:Yoga Fire *Side:Yoga Flame *Down:Yoga Teleport *Up:Yoga Float *Final Smash:Yoga Strike Guile *Standard:Sonic Boom *Side:Somersault Kick *Down:Flash Kick *Up:Air Somersualt Kick *Final Smash:Sonic Hurricane Zangief *Standard:Double Lariat *Side:Banishing Flat *Down:Aerial Russian Slam *Up:Flying Power Bomb *Final Smash:Final Atomic Buster Frank West *Standard:Giant Swing *Side:Evasive Roll *Down:Roundhouse Kick *Up:Cameraman Uppercut *Final Smash:Zombie Charge Blossom *Standard:Laser Eyes *Side:Ice Breath *Down:Pink Tornado *Up:Float *Final Smash:Iceball Smash Bubbles *Standard:Laser Eyes *Side:Mind Scream *Down:Blue Tornado *Up:Float *Final Smash:Super Mind Scream Buttercup *Standard:Laser Eyes *Side:Hand Fireball *Down:Green Tornado *Up:Float *Final Smash:Mega Laser Eyes M.Bison *Standard:Psycho Field *Side:Psycho Shot *Down:Bison Warp *Up:Float *Final Smash:Scissors Kick Nightmare Akuma *Standard:Gou Hadou *Side:Tatsumaki Zankukyaku *Down:Ashura Senku *Up:Gou Shoryu *Final Smash:The Wrath of the Raging Demon Sakura *Standard:Hadouken *Side:Shunpukakyu *Down:Jodan Sokutou Geri *Up:Shououken *Final Smash:Midare Zakura Ken *Standard:Hadouken *Side:Tatsumaki Senpunkakyu *Down:Jodan Sokutou Geri *Up:Shoryuken *Final Smash:Shouryuu Reppa Dan *Standard:Gadouken *Side:Dankukyaku *Down:Premium Sign *Up:Kouryuken *Final Smash:Otoko Michi Mewtwo *Standard:Shadow Ball *Side:Confusion *Down:Disable *Up:Teleport *Final Smash:Psychic Gardevoir *Standard:Shadow Ball *Side:Confusion *Down:Disable *Up:Teleport *Final Smash:Psychic Sora *Standard:Magic Attack *Side:Strike Raid *Down:Magic Shuffle *Up:Super Glide *Final Smash:Final Form Donald Duck *Standard:Magic Attack *Side:Staff Boomerang *Down:Magic Shuffle *Up:Fly *Final Smash:Magic Combination Goofy *Standard:Goofy Turbo *Side:Goofy Bash *Down:Roundhouse Kick *Up:Goofy Tornado *Final Smash:Knock Smash King Mickey *Standard:Magic Orb *Side:Keyblade Throw *Down:Absorb *Up:Keyblade Strike *Final Smash:Magic Mickey Mecha Sonic *Standard:Hand Gun *Side:Double Missle Shot *Down:Spin Charge *Up:Jet Boost *Final Smash:Metalix Mecha Mario *Standard:Fireball *Side:Hand Bomb *Down:Fire Stomp *Up:Jet Boost *Final Smash:Fire Tornado Edward Falcon *Standard:Power Punch *Side:Power Dash Upper *Down:Power Kick *Up:Power Dive *Final Smash:Red Whrilwind Ayame *Standard:Flower Shuriken *Side:Ninja Slash *Down:Ninja Kick *Up:Ninja Uppercut *Final Smash:Cherry Blossom Dancer Gunrock *Standard:Boulder Throw *Side:Fist Smash *Down:Hand Smash *Up:High Jump *Final Smash:Heavy Tank Wang-Tang *Standard:Ryuugadan *Side:Dragon Punch *Down:Dragon Kick *Up:Dragon Uppercut *Final Smash:Ailge Dragon Ryoma *Standard:Sword Attack *Side:Sword Slash *Down:Sword Spin *Up:Sword Upper *Final Smash:Master Swordsman Rouge *Standard:Fire Toss *Side:Fire Spin *Down:Fire Bomb *Up:Fire Uppercut *Final Smash:Scorching Beauty Pete *Standard:Laser Gun *Side:Robot Punch *Down:Head to Body Spin *Up:Jet Pack *Final Smash:Invention Boy Gourmand *Standard:Pan Throw *Side:Chef Spinning *Down:Big Cut *Up:Chef Uppercut *Final Smash:Evil Chef Accel *Standard:Double Gun Shot *Side:Gun Boomerang *Down:Cowboy Kick *Up:Cowboy Uppercut *Final Smash:Vagabond Gunman Julia *Standard:Parasol Swing *Side:Julia Bomber *Down:Parasol Spin *Up:Parasol *Final Smash:Sceret Grace Mel *Standard:Parasol Swing *Side:Mel Bomber *Down:Parasol Spin *Up:Parasol *Final Smash:Shopkeeper Angel Pride Falcon *Standard:Power Punch *Side:Power Dash Upper *Down:Power Kick *Up:Power Dive *Final Smash:Brown Whrilwind Knuckles *Standard:Deep Impact *Side:Flaming Headbutt *Down:Rock Throw *Up:Rising Blaze *Final Smash:Earthquake Shadow *Standard:Chaos Blast *Side:Chaos Spear *Down:Spin Charge *Up:Chaos Control *Final Smash:Super Shadow Blaze *Standard:Fire Blast *Side:Axel Tornado *Down:Flaming Tornado *Up:Firecat *Final Smash:Burning Blaze Silver *Standard:Psycokinesis *Side:Teleport Dash *Down:Psycho Shock *Up:Levitate *Final Smash:Time Freeze Dante *Standard:Ebony & Ivory *Side:Sword Drive *Down:Valcano *Up:High Time *Final Smash:Devil Trigger Kaijin No Soki *Standard:Head Splitter *Side:Chain *Down:Slam *Up:Sword Uppercut *Final Smash:Onimusha Transformation Bastu *Standard:Guts Bullet *Side:Crescent Kick *Down:Shooting Star Kick *Up:Guts Uppercut *Final Smash:United By Fate Ippatsuman *Standard:Rainball *Side:Quick Upper *Down:Mound Blast *Up:Straight Fly *Final Smash:Come Forth,Gyakuten-oh Karas *Standard:Ungaikyo *Side:Kasha *Down:Unifune *Up:Narukami *Final Smash:Hiei Zangetsu Doronjo *Standard:Piglet Attack *Side:Doronjo Bomber *Down:Skull Bomb *Up:Glide *Final Smash:Supreme Evil Plan Joe the Condor *Standard:Savage Shot *Side:Wild Lasso *Down:Battering Ram *Up:Condor Rush *Final Smash:Science Ninpo:Tornado Fighter Tails *Standard:Electron Cannon *Side:Rhythm Badge *Down:Spin Dash *Up:Whirlwind *Final Smash:Tornado Amaterasu *Standard:Power Slash *Side:Solar Flare *Down:Cold Star *Up:Glaive Chop *Final Smash:Divine Instrument Hsien-Ko *Standard:Henkyou Ki *Side:Anki Hou *Down:Houten Geki *Up:Senpuu Bu *Final Smash:Rimoukon Arthur *Standard:Lance Toss *Side:Ax Toss *Down:Fire Bottle Toss *Up:Vine Whip *Final Smash:For The Princess Spider-Man *Standard:Web Ball *Side:Web Throw *Down:Web Swing *Up:Spider Sting *Final Smash:Ultimate Web Throw Deadpool *Standard:Trigger Happy *Side:Quick Work *Down:Ninja Gift (Grenade) *Up:Shroyuken *Final Smash:4th-Wall Crisis Hulk *Standard:Gamma Tornado *Side:Gamma Charge *Down:Gamma Wave *Up:Gamma Charge (Anti-Air) *Final Smash:Gamma Crush Iron Man *Standard:Unibeam *Side:Smart Bomb *Down:Repulser Blast *Up:Flying *Final Smash:Iron Avenger Captain America *Standard:Shield Slash *Side:Charging Star *Down:Backflip *Up:Stars & Stripes *Final Smash:Final Justice Wolverine *Standard:Berserker Barrage *Side:Drill Claw *Down:Berserker Slash *Up:Tornado Claw *Final Smash:Weapon X Shuma-Gorath *Standard:Mystic Stare *Side:Mystic Smash *Down:Mystic Ray *Up:Mystic Spin *Final Smash:Chaos Dimension Shantae *Standard:FlameThrower *Side:Ponytail Whip *Down:Elephant Smashground *Up:Harpy Fly *Final Smash:Inferno Risky Boots *Standard:Cannon Ball Shot *Side:Sword Spin *Down:Pirate Upperkick *Up:Sword Upper *Final Smash:Tinker Tub Magneto *Standard:Electromagnetic Disruptor *Side:Hyper Gravitation *Down:Forcefield *Up:Flying *Final Smash:Gravity Squeeze Venom *Standard:Web Ball *Side:Venom Fang *Down:Venom Rush *Up:Venom Uppercut *Final Smash:Venom Web Kirby *Standard:Inhale *Side:Hammer *Down:Stone *Up:Final Cutter *Final Smash:Cook Kirby Meta Knight *Standard:Mach Tornado *Side:Drill Rush *Down:Dimensional Cape *Up:Shuttle Loop *Final Smash:Galaxia Darkness Garfield *Standard:Hotdog Toss *Side:Garfield Dash Charge *Down:Elbow Drop Slam *Up:Spring Shoes *Final Smash:Garzooka King Dedede *Standard:Inhale *Side:Waddle Dee Throw *Down:Jet Hammer *Up:Super Dedede Jump *Final Smash:Waddle Dee Army Ami *Standard:Guitar Waves *Side:Guitar Swing *Down:Jam Session *Up:Guitar Nunchaku Copter *Final Smash:Mecha-Ami Yumi *Standard:Guitar Waves *Side:Guitar Swing *Down:Jam Session *Up:Guitar Nunchaku Copter *Final Smash:Mecha-Yumi Taunts Kirby List of Mode *Group *Solo *Nintendo Wi-Fi Connetion *Vault *Options *Data List of Group *Versus *Rules *Special Generation *Rotation *Tourney *Names List of Solo *Classic Mode *Adventure Mode: Wrath of Galactus *All-Stars Mode *Events *Stadium *Training Victory List of Music Menu *Menu 1 (Melee) *Menu 2 (Melee) *Menu 1 (Brawl) *Menu 2 (Brawl) *Main Theme: Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Brawl) *Player Select (X-Men VS. Street Fighter) *Player Select (Marvel Super Heroes VS. Street Fighter) *Player Select (Marvel VS. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes) *Player Select (Marvel VS. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes) *Character Select (Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) *Character Select (Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3) *Character Select (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Character Select (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Wasteland *Theme of Casshan (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Wasteland (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Yatterman's Workshop *Theme of Yatterman-1 (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Theme of Doronjo (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Yatterman's Workshop (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Washinkyo,Amehon *Theme of Polimar (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Theme of Gold Lightan (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Theme of Hakushon Daimao (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Washinkyo,Amehon (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Galactor Base *Theme of Ken the Eagle (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Theme of Jun the Swan (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Galactor Base (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Burning Wasteland *Burning Wasteland (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Las Vegas *Las Vegas (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Daigo Temple (Cherry Blossom) *Theme of Kaijin No Soki (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Daigo Temple (Cherry Blossom) (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Gesellschaft (Clear Skies) *The Flutter Vs. Gesellschaft Volnutt (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Theme of Tron Bonne (Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) *Gesellschaft (Clear Skies) (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Aensland Castle *Theme of Morrigan (Marvel VS. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes) *Theme of Morrigan (Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) *Theme of Morrigan (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Aensland Castle (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Uncharted Region of China *Theme of Ryu (Marvel VS. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes) *Theme of Ryu (Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) *Theme of Ryu (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Theme of Chun-Li (Marvel VS. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes) *Theme of Chun-Li (Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) *Theme of Chun-Li (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Theme of Akuma/Cyber-Akuma (Marvel Super Heroes VS. Street Fighter) *Theme of Akuma (Marvel Vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) *Theme of Zangief (Marvel VS. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes) *Theme of Bison (Marvel Super Heroes VS. Street Fighter) *Theme of Sakura (Marvel Super Heroes VS. Street Fighter) *Uncharted Region of China (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Daigo Temple (Moonlight) *Theme of Karas (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Daigo Temple (Moonlight) (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Gesellschaft (Storm) *Gesellschaft (Storm) (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Orbital Ring System Cargo Bay *Theme of PTX-40A (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Theme of Tekkaman (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Orbital Ring System Cargo Bay (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Willamette Parkview Mall *Theme of Frank West (Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3) *Willamette Parkview Mall (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) Ark of Yamato *Theme of Amaterasu (Marvel VS. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) *Yami Phase 1 (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Yami Phase 2 (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) *Yami Phase 3 (Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes) List of Assist Trophies *Chumba & Wamba *Bingo & Bongo *Lyn *Waluigi *Gray Fox *Andross *Kat & Ana *Knuckle Joe *Devil *Dr. Wright *Excitebikes *Hammer Bro *Helirln *Isaac *Infantry & Tanks *Jeff *Jill *Lakitu & Spinies *Little Mac *Metroid (Creature) *Mr. Resetti *Nintendog *Ray MKIII *Saki Amamiya *Starfy *Tingle *Samurai Goroh *PTX-40A *Gold Lightan *Akubi *Sentinel Category:Video Games Category:Browse Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games